


Time Of The Year-Valentine's Day

by Demoniclover223



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Just straight out cuteness, M/M, Romance, Sebaciel fluff, Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel didn't like Valentine's Day, it required to much thinking, what to get for people, who to give it too etc etc. It was kind of like a mushy, romancey version of Christmas if he had to make a comparison, so it's when Sebastian tells him he wants to do something for Valentine's Day it surprises Ciel by such a request. His butler rarely asks much of him so how could he honestly deny him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Of The Year-Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel is going to be about nineteen in this story! Cx I just wanted to do an older Ciel since I just though it'd be a tiny bit cuter with him and S-little crush xD. That was a bit stupid for me to write but I'm pretty sure from the tags everyone's gonna know who it is but enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day! And for those who are single-like myself cx- I hope you all submerse yourself in yaoi fanfiction, Kuroshitsuji fanfiction in general or anything to keep you happy today! XD

 

Ciel woke up slowly with his cheek pressed to Sebastian's bare chest which was cool and quite muscular but soft all the same and Ciel shifted pulling away a little bit when Sebastian's arm, which had been around his waist, tighten slightly and pull him closer. Ciel tilted his head back a bit to look straight into Sebastian's laughing red eyes as he looked at his master, one black brow raised slightly and the bluenette tried to pull away again and Sebastian grinned flipping over pinning the struggling bluenette underneath him as he grinned slightly at his master who just scowled up at him gently.

"Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian purred out rather jokingly bu he smirked widely at the bluenette who just rolled his his eyes lightly.

"Not this morning Sebastian. We have things to do this morning so no." Ciel said as he narrowed his eyes gently and Sebastian just grinned at him leaning down, his velvet like lips brushing Ciel's cheek bone softly.

"Ah~ I see I see, but then again I am your butler and I could just clear your whole day for you~" Sebastian purred out softly as he skimmed his lips down to Ciel's jawline and the bluenette shivered gently.

"Sebastian stop!" He squirmed pushing on Sebastian who sighed getting up and sat on the edge of the bed and Ciel sat up moving a hand through his dark hair and he shut his eyes briefly once. He didn't like snapping out at the butler as much as he used to, so he felt just a little bit guilty about it and he sighed gently moving a hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry Sebastian."

"It's fine." Sebastian replied shortly standing up collecting his clothes off the floor making Ciel wince with what felt like regret and he didn't =want Sebastian to leave.

"Sebastian please don't leave." He said in a small voice cursing himself mentally as the demon pulled his pants on buttoning them and he turned his head looking at Ciel blinking gently.

"What did you say?" Sebastian asked, his eyes a bit wide with what looked like wonder since Ciel never really said that kind of thing.

"Don't leave." Ciel repeated in response as he blushed slightly allowing his hair to fall into his face a little bit as he looked down feeling self conscious. He wished he hadn't said anything but then again he was very happy he did because Sebastian walked over to the bed sitting down and leaned forward kissing Ciel softly which he returned immediately. The kiss broke off gently as Ciel blushed deeply looking at Sebastian from under his lashes.

"Well we'll both have to leave soon, Ciel. We can't stay locked up in this room forever and I'm sure someone's noticed you're not in your room." Sebastian pointed out and Ciel sighed gently falling back against the pillows. What Sebastian said was true, he wasn't in his room but no one would truly question it unless. . . Oh god. Lizzy. How did he forget she was coming so of course she'd check his room!

"Damn!" He hissed out, scrambling out of bed but his feet got caught in the blankets and he fell right onto the floor gasping in pain and he whimpered softly as Sebastian bent down picking him up and holding him on his lap tight.

"You'd be such a complete wreck without me." Sebastian said sighing out gently as he stroked Ciel's dark blue hair making him blush slightly and scowl into the pale skin of Sebastian's shoulder.

"I know." Ciel mumbled instead of snapping at him and pulled back standing up gathering his own clothes sighing. He guessed last night was over then. He loved last night, the way everything had felt to him, how he'd felt **_loved_** and **_wanted_** , the way he'd been crying out Sebastian's name as if he was a devout person screaming to his God, how he clung to Sebastian like his life depended on it, the way his skin felt sliding against Sebastian's in a delicious friction-like way. . .

"Ciel!" Sebastian suddenly shouted making Ciel jerk dropping his clothes as he blushed furiously.

"What!" He snapped looking at Sebastian who was standing right behind him making his heart stutter.

"You were day dreaming. I was saying I want to do something for today." Sebastian said making Ciel raise a brow as he pulled his pants on scowling a little bit at the man.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked in a little huffy tone as he buttoned his pants up and pulled his white button up shirt gently when Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders gently resting his chin on the top of his head softly. Ciel fought the urge to sigh as he rested within Sebastian's arms as he rested his back against his chest, hating that he still felt small as can be after seven long years, the only difference was he was taller, his voice a little bit deeper and his hair was most definitely longer, just barely touching his shoulders but other than the changes he was STILL shorter than the demon.

"It's Valentine's Day. And we are lovers, most lovers spend the day together. Do they not?" Sebastian's breath tickled Ciel's ear making the bluenette shiver gently as he sighed softly tensing up just a little bit.

"They do but you know how I feel about holidays like these. . "Ciel let his voice trail off as he felt Sebastian kissing his neck softly and he felt his heart squeezed tightly in his chest.

"I know but even so I'd like to spend this day with you doing something." Sebastian murmured softly nuzzling his shoulder gently as a smirk crossed his lips as he felt Ciel begin to relax.

"Sebastian. . .Didn't you say we needed to leave soon. . .that we couldn't be locked up in this room." Ciel said slowly, his cheeks gradually began to burn softly as he began to blush. his heart picked up speed a little bit as he shivered softly.

"I know what I said but you have to admit you want to stay in here. I saw how reluctant to even get out of bed." He murmured again pulling on Ciel's shirt making it drop to the ground and Ciel shivered gently finally as he blushed deeply turning to look at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I know you want too but Lizzy is coming over and-"

"Don't worry about Lady Elizabeth, it's fine, I made sure she'd be. . delayed today." Sebastian said with a little smirk making Ciel raise his brow a bit at the way he said that and Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead softly.

"And what exactly did you do?" Ciel asked as his mind became a bit hazy and Sebastian pulled him towards the bed slowly.

"You don't want to be bored with such simple boring plan talk." Sebastian said as he laid Ciel out on the bed, his dark blue hair spreading out around his face.

"You don't know that." Ciel said as he blushed deeply looking up at Sebastian who smiled then reached behind Ciel's ear and pulled out a sterling white rose making the bluenette raise his brow.

"A white rose for you." Sebastian said as he grinned and chuckled softly making Ciel blush gently and sigh softly.

"You're so cliche sometimes." Ciel sighed out as he looked up at Sebastian who just grinned helplessly.

"Yes but you enjoy it very much so sometimes." Sebastian repied laughing out when a soft knock on his door made both of them freeze.

"Sebastian, do you know where Ciel is?" Finny called through the door but the pair stayed tense.

"I don't, I'm getting dressed, if you tell me why you need him I'll find him for you." Sebastian called back as Ciel laid frozen on the bed, his hand clenching Sebastian's tightly.

"Lady Elizabeth is here for him!" Finny called again through the door making Sebastian and Ciel sigh out softly.

"Alright I'll be out and find him." Sebastian repled sighing out hotly and he looked down at Ciel who was looking up at him sighing out also.

"I guess we won't get the day we wanted then." Ciel said as Sebastian pulled him up and pulled his shirt back on him in a blink of an eye almost and did the buttons quickly.

"Sadly not, but there alwasys is tonight." Sebastian said with a suggestive smirk as he looked down at Ciel who looked up at the man with a grin of his own.

"That much is true. Lizzy might even leave in the after noon." Ciel said as he wound his arms up and around Sebastian's shoulders grinning widely and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, their lips just bare inches away from one another's.

"And we can have the afternoon then if she leaves and tonight." Sebastian purred out then leaned forward pressing his lips to Ciel's in a deep kiss which the bluenette responded too instinctively as his heart clenched slightly in a familiar way. The kiss lasted about ten minutes maybe before Ciel pulled away to take a breath and smiled crookedly when Sebastian stroked his lower back softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel."

"And a Happy Valentine's Day to you Sebastian."


End file.
